


adore and be adored

by twistedingenue



Series: adore and be adored [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis Smut Week, F/F, F/M, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedingenue/pseuds/twistedingenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ll come with us and everywhere we go, people will think it’s quite a scandal, that I so openly let Tony flaunt and flatter a younger woman.” Pepper’s voice drops low and still, her finger tracing down and down the space between Darcy’s breasts, “But we’ll know exactly whose pet you are, won’t we?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	adore and be adored

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a three-fer: A follow-up to my prompt [ "I accidentally a threesome" ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/548729/chapters/1701370)  
> An answer to an anon prompt: Tony/Darcy/Pepper "I knew I shouldn't have left you two alone"  
> and an entry to day 4 of Darcy Lewis Smut Week: Power Dynamics.

  
“This is a little nerve-wracking.”

  
“I’m not nervous at all.” Pepper blinks and and smiles politely at Darcy.

  
“You aren’t the one standing in the middle of the living room naked.” Darcy points out, trying to keep her arms down. They keep coming up to hug her chest or to try to hid herself, and Pepper keeps darting her eyes crossly whenever she does.

  
“I suppose that might make some people nervous,” Pepper uncrosses her legs, leans back in her chair but her eyes never leave her focus on Darcy, “But it shouldn’t make you. It’s hardly your first time.”

  
“It’s the windows. We may be on like, the highest floor of the tallest building, but there’s still an awful lot of floor to ceiling windows.” It’s stupid, but she does think anyone could be watching, no matter how unlikely that possibility is. “Standing here like this makes me feel like a dog waiting for her owner to come home.”

  
“Like a pet?” Pepper stands and adjusts the skirt of her suit. It’s shorter than most of the outfits she wears to work, but not by much, a grey that makes her pale skin stand out rather than look like dishwater and tight. Her heels click against the floor, half an inch taller than her nine to five taste, and every step is directly in front of each other. Darcy watches her feet, and the steady sway of her hips as Pepper approaches, placing a single finger on her collarbone, “Would you like to be a pet, Miss Lewis?” she asks with amusement, her finger dragging across Darcy’s skin as she circles around her, the nail just catching enough to flush the skin and disappear.  
  


Darcy leans into the touch, urges it to continue with a soft gasp of breath that just touches the side of Pepper’s cheek.

  
“We can arrange that you know. Set you up with a job, work as much as you want, get as much influence as you can muster. You’d have all the prettiest things to wear, jewelry that shines almost as much as you do.” Pepper drops her gaze, looking over Darcy’s bare curves with a knowing and subtle appreciation and takes a step forward.  She’s so much taller than Darcy, particularly with her heels, that she has to hook Darcy’s jaw into the crook of her thumb and finger. “You’ll come with us and everywhere we go, people will think it’s quite a scandal, that I so openly let Tony flaunt and flatter a younger woman.” Pepper’s voice drops low and still, her finger tracing down and down the space between Darcy’s breasts, “But we’ll know exactly whose pet you are, won’t we?”

  
Pepper’s hand traces the curves of her breasts, slowly covering them and holding their fullness before taking a nipple between her fingers, twisting it erect. “Shit,” Darcy says, losing her posture and her footing, nearly falling into Pepper, “Pepper,”  she whimpers when Pepper repeats with the other nipple, “I could do that, I could.”

  
“Of course, even a pet serves a purpose. Earns their keep and cosseting and such,” Pepper releases Darcy, walks back to her chair and sits at the very edge, “To be adored and adoring in equal amounts. Is that not fair?”

  
Darcy’s eyes dart to the door, to the window, to the floor and over her own bare body, “I think that could be a very fair agreement.”

  
“Miss Lewis,” Pepper purrs out the name and leans back, opening her legs a few inches beyond good taste, “Come and earn your keep.”

Darcy breaks the tension, laughing as she comes to kneel between Pepper’s legs, smoothing her hands up her calf to her thigh, hiking the skirt up to her hips. Pepper has completely bypassed wearing underwear, and Darcy tentatively curls her tongue against the folds of her cunt. Fingers dance on the top of Darcy’s head, moving hair aside to trace an ear in encouragement and Darcy sweeps up, root to tip, to Pepper’s clit.

  
“Oh that’s good, girl.” Pepper says, the only evidence that she’s losing any control is her fingers starting to curl on the arms of the chair, pressing indentations in the fabric. Her head drops back, Darcy’s thumbs just dust over her folds a few times before spreading them open, and Pepper arches her back.

  
“I knew I shouldn’t have left you alone.” In all their focus, neither heard Tony walking in, or the door closing, or any of his footsteps. “This is an interesting development. I thought we were going to wait until after I got back from the thing, which by the way, you made me go to, Pep, when I would have much rather be in here where you’ve been hiding the naked women.”

  
“It’s just one naked woman, Tony.” Pepper’s eyes open wide with warmth, and she brushes her fingers over Darcy’s hair again, catching just a hint of skin and contact, “And Miss Lewis and I have just come to a fascinating arrangement.”

  
“Ahh, sealing the deal with a kiss? Our little science experiment getting results. Babe, I got to tell you, that this might be the greatest path of research you’ve ever directed us towards.” He leans over, capturing her mouth in a fierce kiss. Her hand flattens on Darcy’s head, and the woman slips down a little more, her tongue teasing Pepper’s entrance. Pepper moans into the kiss, rolling her hips.  “You should know Darcy, that Pepper has had her designs on you for awhile, I’m sure she’s manipulated you into a terrible deal, and if you want, we could try to negotiate with all of us at the table. Or the bed. Or right here.” Tony pauses, “What did you agree too?”

  
“Darcy’s mine,” Pepper is a little surprised at the bite in her voice, “I’m going to take care of her, oh god,” Pepper cries out and pulls her focus back to herself, “And she’s going to take care of me. And don’t pout, I’ll share. Darcy,” She says sharply, “up on your knees so Tony can fuck you.”

  
Darcy pulls away, backing up into position, “Do I need so say yes, ma’am or anything?” she asks, her mouth big and glossy with Pepper’s wetness.

  
“Can you say it without sarcasm?”

  
“Probably not.” Darcy responds honestly, raising her eyebrows with a tilt of her head. Her eyes roll back as Tony enters her, and spends a thrust or two lost in the sensation. She looks gorgeous, her eyelashes blinking long, lush and heavy against pale skin. Pepper’s going to enjoy watching that face flush and cry out, all with her mark of subdued decadence on her.

Her warm mouth returns against Pepper’s cunt, every steady beat from Tony pulsing through Darcy like a conduit. It burns through her, boiling her blood so hot that when she comes she swears she can see her breath.

  
“Oh god,” she says, relaxing into the chair, “Who’s next?”

  
“Normally, I’d say me, because it’s almost always me, watching you come is more than enough most of the time, but…” Tony wraps his arms around Darcy and rocks back so that she lands in his lap, “I think your girl did such a great job,” and there’s not a single jealous bone in Pepper’s body, this is part and parcel of loving Tony, that he can divide his attention and retain all his love for her. He has his lips next to Darcy’s ear, telling her to go ahead and fuck herself on his cock.

  
There’s something to be said for the vigor of youth, and how utterly shameless someone who hasn’t spent decades figuring out the precise ways  of their body moves and searches for the right angle. Darcy moans and rolls her hips, seeking friction when Tony reaches around her hip and puts his hand on her, nothing more than a broad stroke. But it’s beautiful, seeing her take her pleasure and giving it too.

  
Pepper sinks out of the chair when Darcy finds her stride, takes her breasts in her hands, kneading the flesh as it moves with her. She kisses her own taste from Darcy’s mouth and stays with her as Darcy arcs, her eyes opening wide and then shuts them with equal force.

  
“Fuck, shit,” Tony grunts out, mouth dropping open and his hips effortlessly jerking into Darcy as she slumps forward with a whimper, “fucking tight when you get off.” He keeps talking, too low and quiet for Pepper to hear, it’s all for Darcy’s ears, but she can imagine what he’s saying to her, dirty turns of phrases that are more for him, because the sound and rumble are for Darcy. He patters on and off until he’s quiet, one of the few times he ever truly is.

  
“Oh god, we’re on the floor of the room with all the windows,” Darcy says with comical exasperation, “Again. Can we make it to a bed at some point?”

  
“We gave a few birds a wonderful show.” Tony points out, his arms spread out and wide, his shirttails looking adorably ruffled, and his pants half down his legs.

  
“Like we don’t have friends that can fly.” Darcy points out.

  
If she lets this go on, nothing will be accomplished for the rest of the week, they’ll just bounce and riff without direction.  
  


“Darcy,” Pepper says carefully, “help me up?” it’s phrased like a question but it’s more a query, checking to make sure that the woman remembers and still agrees to their more formal arrangement. Darcy scrambles back up to standing, and leans over with her hand outstretched and brings Pepper up to her feet, keeping her steady on her heels. “Straighten me out Miss Lewis.”  
  


“I think that boat sailed,” Darcy says wickedly, but she tucks Pepper’s shirt in and smoothes out her skirt. A few buttons had come undone on her shirt, and Darcy dutifully buttons them back up with only a slight shake to her hands. Tony doesn’t stifle his laughter.  
  


“Perhaps it has,” she says with real fondness, and presses a kiss to the top of her head and starts planning all the little ways they can play with their new arrangement.


End file.
